<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She listened to his screams (the good ones and the bad ones) by NebulousNids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719231">She listened to his screams (the good ones and the bad ones)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousNids/pseuds/NebulousNids'>NebulousNids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dr Carmilla is mentioned but not here, Dr Carmilla's C+ Parenting, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, Medical Trauma, Torture, Unhappy Ending, lots of headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousNids/pseuds/NebulousNids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nastya knows how Jonny screams. She knows how his happy screams sounds, she knows how his scared screams sound. Or so she thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonny d'Ville &amp; Nastya Rasputina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She listened to his screams (the good ones and the bad ones)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/gifts">Garecc</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nastya has heard Jonny scream.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s listened to him shouting her name from her spot in the vents as they played hide and seek, singing her name at the top of his lungs as he crept through the hallways trying to find her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's heard him singing the lyrics of One Eyed Jacks ever louder, trying to drown out The Doctor singing Rocket Girl, both of them shouting more than singing as they each insist that their song is better, hiding smiles in mock anger. Trying and failing to keep straight faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's heard him shriek for her to stop beating him at Connect 4, dramatically accusing her of cheating despite it being a game nearly impossible to cheat at, shrilly insisting that she was cruel as he fails to hide his smile at her laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's heard him screaming in mock fear as they watch a silly horror movie, collapsing against her side in a dramatic imitation of whichever character had just died, grinning as she smiled at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's heard him scream when he trips and curses the couch that apparently appeared from thin air, hiding a smile as he claims it attacked him, pivoting on his heel and falling onto it in one smooth, over the top motion, pretending to howl in agony at his stubbed toe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s heard his manic screams of joy when they enlist in a war together and his laughter reverberates through the air as he plays with whichever new gun he’s stolen as the corpses fall around his feet in the frenzied bloodshed, all while he’s grinning as the pile grows ever taller.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nastya has heard Jonny scream. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She's heard him scream in worry, shouting her name as he runs through the hallways, desperately trying to find her, make sure she's safe, his shouts becoming more anguished as he realizes she’s in the Doc’s lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's heard him scream in anger, practically frothing at the mouth as he cursed Her for hurting her, screeching obscenities mixed with accusations that She was going to go too far, that She didn't need the data, shouting that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was why nobody loved her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In pleading, in begging for Her to stop, screaming for The Doctor not to hurt her, his shrieks of 'I didn't mean it, I'm sorry' firmly ignored as The Doctor drained her blood again and again and she couldn't tell which screams were hers and which were his through the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In terror as The Doctor twisted the knife from her skin and turned it on him, screaming first in fear for himself then clamoring desperately for her to run, maddened, frantic fear filling his voice as he begged her to go hide in the vents, to leave him there, his attempted reassurance that he would be fine undercut by Her cruel laughter and his face was filled with nothing but terror as his panicked screams for her to go hide before She changes her mind were abruptly cut off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In pain as the scalpel carved into his chest and he sounded as though his heart was being torn out of his chest, his agony echoing through every corner of Aurora as he desperately wailed for his suffering to stop. His cries of pain only finally ceasing when The Doctor orders him to stop being so loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In sheer manic hate as he manages to work around the bioprogramming, hurling insults ever so slightly quieter than before, screeching that there would always be flaws in her coding, that nothing she could do to him would hurt him, sure She could threaten Nastya but there wasn't anything She could do to him directly, hysterical laughter bubbling up as he shrilly made it known that stabbing his heart was pointless if it was she ever did to hurt him, that you can't hurt someone by carving their heart open if they didn't have one, daring her to hurt him, taunts that she couldn't, that she</span>
  <em>
    <span> wouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> suddenly cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nastya has heard Jonny scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s heard him scream in joking fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's heard him scream in genuine pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s heard every type of scream he has.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At least she</span>
  <em>
    <span> thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>she did.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She's never heard him scream as though his throat is being torn out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s never heard him scream in pure pain and white-hot terror, as though every nerve in his body felt as if it were burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screaming relentlessly in the endless agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The utter pain that was practically inexpressible by screaming.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His scream carved through the air, splintering it apart, shattering it as though it were glass.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She showed no mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His scream was filled with agony and pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a shrill, unending sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise that pierces through your whole being and forces you to understand the sheer extent of the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream that pursued relentlessly through his sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That isn't broken apart by apologies or curses or begging for it to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His panicked suffering unending and undying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nastya is filled with terror and love and hatred as his scream echoes in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her burning hate for The Doctor increasing every second this scream continues but still forever outweighed by her crushing love for Jonny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of panicked agony so clearly translated in this one hysterical scream of anguish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounds like his soul is being ripped from his body in the cruelest manner possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it doesn't end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when the noise stops, she knows he’s still trying to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to voice the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain that she knows is excruciating beyond measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agonizing sound still reverberates in her mind hours after Her lab goes silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nastya vows to make sure that he never has to go through that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he’ll never scream like that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She vows to keep him safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To protect him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She makes a silent promise to herself to kill The Doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't know how, but she will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought she’d heard him scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jonny needs hugs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>